


Christmas Eve Blackout

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: This is my Secret Souyo story for my good friend Harenchiou.  One of his prompts was Yu and Yosuke get snowed in on xmas eve and their power goes out during dinnertime and he requested either SFW or NSFW; I choose to write it as NSFW since it fits his general preferences.  I hope you enjoy it - have a Merry Christmas everyone ^^
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019





	Christmas Eve Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harenchiou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenchiou/gifts).



Yu had never been happier to see his apartment, the drab, uniform building practically a beacon through the chill wind and sleet. He had stopped at the convenience store after getting off the train to grab a few final ingredients for the Christmas Eve dinner he had promised Yosuke, the picture of his husband’s excited face the only thing keeping him somewhat warm. It certainly wasn’t his winter coat, which normally was enough to keep him protected from the cold but had soaked through with the sleet and was now a useless, soggy mess. Yu grit his teeth – it would only be a few more minutes and he would be back home basking in Yosuke’s warm smile. Yu couldn’t help but feel his lips slightly curve up at the thought.

His husband loved Christmas and always appreciated the little things – eating together on Christmas Eve, putting up decorations, going on dates to see Christmas lights. In the past, Yosuke would set up a reservation at a restaurant or ensure they had a meal ordered to pick up on Christmas Eve, but this year Yu had insisted on doing something special. He knew how much Yosuke loved his cooking, and while his husband usually tried to give him a break for the holiday, this time he wanted to do something for him instead. Yu gripped his reusable grocery bags a bit tighter as he picked up his pace, looking forward to finally getting out of the cold and getting started on dinner.

Once he finally unlocked the door to their apartment, he shrugged off his jacket as he stepped into the doorway, happily sliding off his damp dress shoes and trading them in for house slippers. Yosuke came from the living room to greet him, noting Yu’s disheveled appearance and red cheeks from the weather outside. “Welcome home,” he said, pulling Yu’s jacket from where he had been holding it with one hand so he could take it to dry. He pressed a welcoming kiss against Yu’s cheek, an act that did more to warm him up than the heated apartment did.

“You should probably take a shower and dry off,” Yosuke said worriedly. Yu’s clothes had fortunately not gotten too damp from the weather outside, but his hair was wet and his face definitely looked cold. Yu stubbornly shook his head, however, and rolled up his sleeves as he brought his grocery bags to the kitchen.

“No time for that,” he said, as he began pulling out the dishes, pots, and pans he would need to cook dinner. Yosuke let out an annoyed huff before disappearing into the other room where they kept their drying rack so he could lay out Yu’s jacket. Yu, meanwhile, had just been about to start prepping the vegetables he would be using for dinner when the unexpected happened. There was a low hum as everything in the apartment suddenly lost power, blanketing them in darkness. Yu heard something get knocked about in the other room followed by a curse from Yosuke, and he set down his knife before pulling his phone from his pocket. The wifi was also down with the power outage, but his data was still working. He went to check the account for their electric company, hoping that whatever was going on was temporary, and felt his shoulders slump when he saw the unfortunate news. The power was out and due to the weather it would be hours before they would be able to get it back up and running.

Yu slumped over in defeat, eyes dimming for a moment as he stared into pitch dark. All of his plans for the evening – which he braved the cold weather for – were for naught. Yu was suddenly blinded as Yosuke shined the camera light from his phone in the room, his husband uttering an apology as he owlishly blinked his eyes as they stung from the sudden light. “How long do you think this will last?” he asked, and Yu let out a sigh.

“The website said several hours. Looks like I’ll have to cook us dinner tomorrow instead,” he said, slowly gathering everything together that he had just brought out so he could put it away for the next day. While he busied himself with that, Yosuke got to work pulling out candles and a lighter. He hummed to himself as he set them out throughout the apartment, lighting them one by one.

“This is kind of romantic in its own way, don’t you think?” he asked as he looked around at his handy work. The original plan had been to eat dinner together before watching some sappy Christmas movies – Yu sincerely enjoyed them and Yosuke tolerated them every year for him – but Yosuke wasn’t too bothered by this turn of events. They could still cuddle together for one thing, and the dim lighting from the candles was casting a warm glow on all of the decorations, giving their apartment a cozy setting for the evening. Yosuke was admittedly a little disappointed at not getting dinner that evening, but they would still be eating it on Christmas Day so he wasn’t too bummed by it. Yu, however, he could tell was taking it a lot harder than he was. Yosuke tilted his head as he eyed his husband’s pensive expression in the dim candlelight, realizing that since the idea had been Yu’s to begin with, it wasn’t surprising he was taking it so hard.

Yu looked up and met Yosuke’s appraising expression with a forced grin, obviously trying to hide the fact he was devastated by the forced change in plans. “You can say that,” he said, eyes wandering around the dimly lit apartment. “What should we do instead?” It was unlike Yu to be without a plan, and Yosuke could tell how much the unexpected outage was affecting him by the fact he seemed to be grasping at straws. Yosuke decided to take matters into his own hands.

“You are going to sit down and relax,” Yosuke suddenly decided, and before Yu could protest he pushed him toward the couch and pressed down until Yu was seated before tossing one of their throw blankets at him. “And I will be the one providing our dinner on this fine evening.”

Yu at least seemed bemused at the thought, and looked at Yosuke expectantly. “And what will you be making for us, chef?” he asked, playing along which was a good sign.

“You will just have to see,” Yosuke said as he pulled out their tabletop gas burner that they used to cook on. Their apartment was too small for an actual stovetop so they made do with the portable burner and a convection oven. He then filled up a pot with some water before pulling down a few packets of ramen from the cabinet. Afterward, he grabbed a few things from the fridge to use to doctor the instant ramen. Within minutes, he had dinner ready for them, along with a bottle of champagne that had been chilling on some ice for their dinner.

“It would be a waste not to drink it now,” Yosuke shrugged as he poured a glass for each of them. He then set everything down on the coffee table before burrowing under the blanket with Yu and handing him chopsticks; they would just be sharing directly from the pot which was something they occasionally did when Yosuke was feeling particularly lazy. “Dinner is served,” Yosuke said with a twinkle in his eye, and Yu let out a small chuckle.

“It’s very…impressive,” he said before leaning forward to slurp up some noodles. It actually was quite good – Yosuke had perfected the art of cooking instant ramen and knew just what to throw into the dish to make it quite tasty. It was also nice to eat something warm after he had been out in the freezing weather.

Yosuke took a sip of champagne. “I did a pretty amazing job, if I do say so myself,” he commented before going in for his own bite. “Mmmmm, perfect!”

“Maybe I should just leave the cooking tomorrow to you,” Yu deadpanned, and Yosuke nearly choked on his noodles.

Once he had finished his bite he quickly clarified. “I mean, I may be a great cook, but we all know who the real chef in the family is,” he replied. “Trust me, I can’t wait to eat your amazing food tomorrow.” Yu couldn’t help but chuckle over Yosuke’s reaction before going in for another bite. 

“I don’t know, I think this ramen is giving me a run for my money,” he said, keeping a straight face.

Yosuke knew him too well, however, and merely rolled his eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I know I did a good job, but instant ramen cannot compare to your cooking,” he replied.

They continued their lively conversation as they ate and sipped at champagne, and once they were done Yosuke went to go rinse their dishes. While he worked, he glanced at his husband in the living room and realized he still looked a bit melancholy. Yosuke frowned for a moment, before an idea popped into his head and a slow smile spread across his face. _That_ would surely improve his husband’s mood. Plus, the temperature was starting to drop inside without the heater to warm them up, so he would really be knocking out two birds with one stone.

“Partner,” he called as he set down the washcloth he was using to dry. Yu looked up at him from where he was still wrapped up in the blanket on the couch. 

“Hmm?” he asked.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” Yosuke said, putting out some of the candles he had set in the living room and picking up two of them to bring to the bedroom with them. Yu looked at him curiously as he got up from the couch, shivering where the cool air hit his skin.

“It is getting chilly in here,” he agreed as he followed Yosuke to their bedroom. Yosuke got them set up with a few of their scented candles, soon filling the room with a gentle, relaxing aroma and basking it in a warm glow. Yosuke then fixed his gaze on his husband, eyes intent as he slowly made his way over to him. Yu looked both confused and a little intrigued, obviously not expecting the sudden shift in mood.

“Yo…” he started to say, but was cut off as Yosuke pushed him back onto their bed. Yu stared up at him in surprise from where he was sprawled out on his back, but as Yosuke crawled on top of him his gaze began to grow heavy. Yosuke straddled Yu’s hips before leaning over him, slowly running a hand along his buttoned shirt until it stopped on the top button.

“May I?” Yosuke asked, voice husky as he stared into Yu’s eyes. Yu’s throat was tight with anticipation, and he thickly swallowed before nodding with a touch of enthusiasm. Yosuke grinned before slowly and carefully undoing each button, while lowering his head and pressing a long, warm kiss along each new part of Yu’s chest that became exposed in the process. Yu’s eyes slid shut and he felt his breath hitch at each soft press of his husband’s lips, his toes curling in appreciation. He suddenly realized how chill his skin had been now that it was being warmed by Yosuke’s searing kisses. Once Yu’s shirt was fully unbuttoned, Yosuke had him sit up so he could pull it off, and then he threw off the sweater he was wearing before having Yu get up so they could get under the covers. While Yosuke’s sensual kisses had definitely warmed Yu up, it was getting cold in there and they needed the extra layer of heat. 

For a moment, Yu thought maybe Yosuke was done and intended for them to just cuddle together, which Yu, for one, wouldn’t have minded at all, but Yosuke surprised him by suddenly ducking under the covers and shimmying down until he was crouched over Yu’s crotch. Yu felt Yosuke unbuckle his belt and slide it off, and in the process he began to feel that familiar heat begin to travel down through his belly in anticipation for what was coming next. Yosuke unbuttoned his pants and very slowly began to tug down at his zipper, causing Yu to bite his lip in his impatience. “Yosuke,” he said, his voice a little urgent, and instead of indicating he heard him his husband continued to take his time, somehow stretching it out to an agonizing full minute. 

Once he finally had Yu unzipped, Yosuke tugged off his pants, shimmying them over his hips before pushing them back until they slid out from under the covers and fell to the floor. Yosuke’s own jeans were soon to follow, and for a moment Yu wondered what his partner would be doing next. He didn’t have to wait long. Soon, Yu felt Yosuke’s hot breath along his shaft through his underwear, and he slid his eyes closed in anticipation. Yosuke started slow again, pressing kisses against his underwear, the friction mixed with Yosuke’s breath quickly causing Yu to grow hard as Yosuke made his way down his cock. As Yosuke went, he was also running his hands along Yu’s inner thighs, slowly rubbing them back and forth from where he was perched between his legs. Yu’s head fell back against his cool pillow and he flung an arm over his eyes as he clenched them and his jaw shut. It was always a game between him and Yosuke to see how long it took for Yosuke to get him to emit a sound during sex, and it seemed today Yosuke was hellbent on making sure it didn’t take too long.

Yosuke pressed one final long kiss against Yu’s boxer briefs before pulling away, causing Yu to pout slightly at the loss of contact. He could only imagine the knowing grin Yosuke was probably giving him under the covers, and the image alone caused him to clench his stomach and take in a sharp breath. Yosuke was quite sexy when he was in teasing mode, and Yu felt his heartbeat quicken as he mentally prepared himself for what would be coming next. Strong, nimble fingers finally slid Yu’s boxer briefs off of him, allowing his dick to spring free which caused Yu to breathe a soft sigh of relief. Even with just underwear he had been feeling pretty tight.

Even though he knew it was coming, nothing really prepared him for what came next. It was somehow more sensual not being able to see what Yosuke was doing, and when Yosuke finally pressed his lips directly onto Yu’s cock, Yu let out a small moan at the sensation. It was like he was more sensitive to his husband’s touch than usual, and he could even feel Yosuke’s lips curve up into a smile against his skin upon hearing his voice. “You like that, huh?” he asked, his warm breath ghosting across Yu’s skin, causing Yu to squirm and dig his heels into the bed.

“Yes,” he admitted truthfully, and moments later he was rewarded with Yosuke’s hot tongue sliding along his dick. Yu felt his stomach clench again and he grit his teeth as one of Yosuke’s hands trailed up along his stomach and the other finally wrapped around his length. Yu felt Yosuke’s breath on his tip, followed by his velvety tongue as he swirled it around the tip before fitting his lips around his cock and dipping his head down until it was enveloped by the searing heat of Yosuke’s mouth. Yu let out another moan as Yosuke fell into a rhythm, swirling his tongue around Yu’s dick between sucking, his teeth gently scraping the outside of Yu’s cock as he went. Yosuke used one hand to maneuver Yu’s dick in his mouth, while his free hand trailed down to cup and squeeze at his balls, causing Yu to clench his thighs against Yosuke’s head at the sensation. He was fast coming unraveled, and pre-cum finally began leaking from his tip from Yosuke’s expert ministrations. 

Yu reached one hand under the covers, sliding down until he found Yosuke’s head, and he slid his fingers in his husband’s soft hair before gently gripping and pushing lightly to signal he was close and to encourage him to continue. Yosuke leaned in more, taking more of Yu’s length into his mouth before sucking even harder, causing Yu to again throw his head back as he moaned out Yosuke’s name while he bucked his hips against Yosuke’s mouth. Yosuke slid his hands back to Yu’s inner thighs and gripped down hard, before sliding his mouth even further along Yu’s cock, taking in more of his length than he ever had before, which caused Yu’s tip to hit the back of his throat. Yosuke somehow managed to make a small humming noise even with his mouth fully around Yu’s dick, and the feeling of the vibration against Yu’s tip finally had him at his limit. His dick throbbed at the sensation, and he desperately tugged at Yosuke’s hair, allowing him to pull his mouth off Yu’s dick with a slick pop just before he came.

Yu fell back against the bed, feeling spent as his mind began to clear, surprised by how sweaty he felt in spite of the cold outside of the covers. Yosuke finally popped his head back up from under the covers, his lips swollen and his hair a sweaty mess from where Yu had been gripping it. He had a bit of Yu’s cum on his face, and Yu frowned before grabbing some tissue to wipe it off. “Warm enough yet?” Yosuke teased, for Yu’s face was still flushed from their activities.

“It’s stifling in here,” Yu replied, fanning at himself. Yosuke laughed before snuggling next to him, tiredly throwing his arm across his chest. It was honestly a bit too hot for cuddling, but Yu knew that once they cooled off a little from their activities they would both appreciate the warmth. Yu realized based on where Yosuke was pressed against his thigh that he must have also cum earlier.

“Want me to return the favor?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss against Yosuke’s cheek, and he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when Yosuke shook his head.

“I don’t think I can, at least for a little while,” he admitted. He then gave Yu a cheeky grin. “So, what did you think?” he asked, eyes shining in anticipation even though he already knew the answer.

“What…was that?” Yu asked.

Yosuke proudly replied, “I’ve been wanting to try that for awhile now. I’m glad you seemed to like it.” He was definitely pleased with himself, and it was for good reason. Yu had definitely not been expecting it and was still reeling over it a little bit. Yosuke sure could be sneaky sometimes.

“Then, tomorrow, I will have to treat you after dinner like you treated me tonight,” Yu decided, before pressing his lips against the top of Yosuke’s head.

“’M looking forward to it,” Yosuke replied sleepily. “Honestly, tonight wasn’t so bad. Maybe we should do Christmas Eve candles and ramen every year.”

If it was followed up by what just happened tonight every year, Yu certainly wouldn’t mind and in fact found himself looking forward to it. He was also looking forward to returning the favor to Yosuke the next day in order to let him know how much he appreciated Yosuke cheering him up that night. He knew that his husband had noticed his mood earlier and purposefully planned this to cheer him up. Well, it certainly worked. Yu glanced at the time of his phone before pulling Yosuke into his chest and murmuring, “Merry Christmas, partner.”

“Merry Christmas, Yu,” Yosuke replied, and they shared a final warm kiss before Yu blew out their candles and they drifted off to sleep, no longer worried about the power being out due to being in each other’s arms.


End file.
